Logan Alexander
History Logan Alexander is one of the most technically gifted wrestler to emerge on the wrestling scene over the last decade. During his career he has become well known for being able to take on tough challenges, to face down larger, or faster, or more experienced competitors, and to go toe to toe with legends in the ring. After starting out on the independent circuit for the better part of a year, Logan was able to sign on with several smaller companies starting in August 2004. He transitioned from Prime Time Wrestling to the Internet Wrestling Alliance to Maximum Adrenaline Wrestling, earning his first two championships along the way: the iWa championship and the iWa World Heavyweight championship, but none of those feds were able to endure over a long term and by the end of February 2005, Logan was back competing on the independent circuit. After spending eight months doing independent shows, Logan finally caught the big break of his career and he signed on with the American Wrestling Alliance. In just under two months, he claimed his first championship there, the AWA United States title. By the end of his first year, he’d also won the AWA Cruiserweight championship and the AWA Tag Team championship while also winning the United States championship a record four times, tallying up the second longest reign along the way with it as well, and he was also the US and Cruiserweight champion together for a brief time. His first year gave him several notable feuds against talents like ‘The Storm’ Terry James, Steve ‘Hellraisin’ Holly, Jayson ‘Misery’ Price, and David Matthews, who was more commonly known as Snake. Logan opened his second year by turning heel then won his fourth distinct title: the AWA No Limits championship, which he also held long enough to earn the second longest reign with, and rose to the main event level challenging for the AWA World Heavyweight championship. He wasn’t able to capture that title on three separate occasions and came close, but ultimately failed, in two attempts to become the number one contender once again. He added a second Cruiserweight championship reign and a fifth United State championship reign to his name by the end of his second year. The AWA closed down for a few months though, following some internal problems among management. In this year Logan faced a lot of stiffer competition along the way. His notable feuds were against Nathan Hawthorne Lee and John Williams, rising star Evan Heir, and the man widely regarded as the greatest competitor to compete in the AWA, Brian Rhode, better known as the Legendary Low. Upon returning to action there for his third year, Logan won a tournament for the Cruiserweight championship and then at the end of March in 2008 he finally won the AWA World Heavyweight championship. After a half dozen attempts, he finally succeeded at winning the big one in the AWA. He remained on top for almost three months before being dethroned by long time rival Low and suffering a serious knee injury during the match. Things weren’t going so well for the AWA by this point as internal issues started to erode at the foundation of the company. Logan carried on through his injury for the final two months that the company was active, but in his final match for AWA in August 2008, Logan suffered another serious injury as he had several bones in his ankle fractured by his last opponent ‘the Dark Warrior’ Jeff Christianson. Logan third year revolved around his continuing rivalries with Low, Evan Heir, and a returning Terry James, as well as feuds against Jason Storm and Jeff Christianson. After the brutal stretch Logan had endured, he was forced to move away from competition to let his wounds heal, even though he was approached my multiple organizations that weren’t aware of the full scope of his injuries. Logan instead focused his attention on other possible ventures while he was in the process of recovering from his knee and ankle injuries. It was in early 2009 that Logan acquired some property outside Toronto and had construction started there on what was going to turn into his personal contribution back to the wrestling world, the Alexander Wrestling Training School. By the middle of 2009, Logan had begun classes with the help of other wrestlers he had befriended over the years at an alternate location while construction continued at his future school location. He took a great deal of enjoyment from training prospective members for the next generation of wrestlers. It also gave him a chance to get back in ring condition and learn some new skills from others as well. In July of 2009, Logan was contacted by representatives of the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance. It was a federation that featured competitors from different organizations, including many members formerly of the AWA. It was a light schedule, and Logan would be able to continue his classes without much interruption, so he decided to give it a try. His return to action turned out to be better than he would have expected as he was undefeated in his four matches in the UWA, but the UWA started having trouble with talent relations among the various companies that had their talent coming in to compete and in November they closed. Even with the UWA closing, Logan had received offers from a couple of the companies that had been supplying talent. Eventually he settled on American Championship Wrestling and he debuted at the beginning of the new year. He was undefeated in singles competition for almost four months, capturing the ACW Survivor championship in his fourth match and ended up being the longest reigning Survivor champion in company history. A month after losing the championship, he became an ACW Tag Team champion and also captured the ACW United States a month after winning the tag titles, becoming a double champion for the second time in his career. A month after becoming US champion, Logan suffered a partial muscle tear of his bicep and given his history with injuries, he withdrew from competition to let the injury heal rather than risking further damage. During the first half of the year Logan had feuded with members of the Toxic Melody stable, mostly against members Eric Donavan and David ‘Snake’ Matthews. He returned to action four months later, but he didn’t seem to be the same as he had been before losing all of his singles matches over the following two months. He was injured again suffering bruised ribs after being thrown from the ring by ‘Cowboy’ Shane Brooks during a match in December and during in his last match in January, he suffered a serious back injury when thrown from the ring by the ‘Big Apple Asskicker’ A.C. Smith. His brief return was mostly occupied with a feud against Brooks and Smith. That injury ended Logan’s career and he decided to retire. He spent most of 2011 recovering from his back injury, before he was able to resume a more active role back in his school after the summer. The school had finished being built back in late 2009, early 2010, but it was also a source of near constant addition and improvement as time passed. Logan stepped back into the ring in 2012 in his school to resume hands on training with his students. The work wasn’t overly demanding, but Logan was pleased to see that many of his previous injuries had healed to the point that he was able to function well in the ring. His form was not as polished as it once was, which was to have been expected after such a long layoff, but he felt fairly confident that should he ever feel inclined to reenter the ring, he would be able to do so. Wrestling Information Submission finishers: Perfect Chaos Theory – Cloverleaf leg lace Boston crab (standard Sharpshooter or half turned Edgecator) Revised Chaos Theory – Rear naked choke with body scissors Chaos Theory – Triangle choke Finishing move: Stryke Force – Forward falling neck breaker Crusher Signature moves: Chaotic Finale – Death Valley driver (standard or inverted) Chaotic Shockwave – Implant DDT (standard or inverted) Chaotic Impact – STO (standard or reverse) Career Highlights First iWa World Heavyweight Champion Second longest reigning AWA No Limits champion Second longest reigning AWA United States champion Only 5 time AWA United States Champion Sixth AWA Grand Slam Champion (Five distinct championships) Third most decorated champion in AWA history with 11 total championships AWA Breakthrough of the Year 2006 AWA Fan Favourite of the Year 2008 AWA Match of the Year 2008 versus Low in a European Rules match at Classic 2007 Inducted into the AWA Hall of Fame at Classic 2008 Undefeated during time in UWA Longest reigning ACW Survivor champion ACW Triple Crown champion ACW Rookie of the Year 2010 Title History iWa World Heavyweight Championship Defeated Royalty on October 17, 2004 to win vacant title. Lost to Royalty on November 28, 2004. iWa Championship Defeated Spectre© on January 29, 2005. Promotion closed January 30, 2005 ending his reign. AWA World Heavyweight Championship Defeated Jason Storm© on April 6, 2008. Lost to Low on June 29, 2008 in a Two of Three Falls match. AWA United States Championship First Reign: Defeated Cynder© on January 8, 2006 in a Carnival Death Race. Lost to Terry James on February 26, 2006 in a Canadian Death match. Second Reign: Defeated Hellraisin Holly©, Terry James, and John Rourke on March 26, 2006. Lost to Hellraisin Holly on April 09, 2006 in a Triple Threat match with Terry James. Third Reign: Defeated Hellraisin Holly© on April 16, 2006. Lost to Snake on August 27, 2006 in a No Disqualification match. Fourth Reign: Defeated Snake© and Jayson Price on October 8, 2006. Lost to Nathan Hawthorne-Lee on October 22, 2006. Fifth Reign: Defeated Low© on September 30, 2007 in a Barbed Wire match. Reign was suspended on October 22, 2007 as the AWA shut down temporarily. AWA Tag Team Championship With Jayson Price, defeated Menace 2 Society© on September 17, 2006. Lost to Menace 2 Society on September 24, 2006 in a Colorado Stampede match. AWA Cruiserweight Championship First Reign: Defeated Jayson Price© on May 28, 2006. Lost to Jayson Price on June 18, 2006 in a Triple Threat match with Geoff Revo. Second Reign: Defeated Evan Heir© on June 17, 2007 in a Two of Three Falls match. Lost to Evan Heir on July 15, 2007. Third Reign: Defeated Jason Storm on December 16, 2007 to win vacant title. Lost to Evan Heir on February 24, 2008 in a TLC match. AWA No Limits Championship Defeated Jayson Price© and Terry James on December 17, 2006 in a 30 minute Iron Man match. Lost to Jeff Christianson on April 15, 2007 in a Six Man match with Chris Palmer, Jai Williams, John Williams, and Quade deSade. ACW United States Championship Defeated Kyle Travis on June 27, 2010 to win vacant title. Lost to Damon Cross on August 1, 2010 in a Four Man Elimination match with Sammi Summers and Jay Omega. ACW World Tag Team Championship With Damon Cross, defeated Hyena and Carnage on May 30, 2010 to win vacant titles. Lost to Hiashi Shinsuma and Kyle Travis on July 18, 2010. ACW Survivor Championship Defeated Darren Moore© on February 7, 2010. Lost to Eric Donavan on April 25, 2010 in a Two of Three Falls match.